Cottage Christmas
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Helen disappointed about missing Christmas.  John sets out to make her forget about her worries.  A/U.  No.7 in The 12 Days of Sexmas Marathon


**Author's Note/Series Note:** A child of several spirited Twitter conversations, "The 12 Days of Sexmas" marathon is an ode to Helen and John. The idea is very simple: Throughout the month of December, a group of authors will be posting stories that include: Helen/John, Smut, and Christmas. Any other details are up to the author! Good/Evil John, Established/New relationship, drabble or drama… Whatever! We hope you enjoy our festive offerings. If anyone wants to jump into the fray and contribute, please contact MajorSam at: majorsam_ for details! Enjoy!

**The 12 Days of Sexmas** so far:

Prologue: Naughty and Nice, by NoCleverSig  
Part 1: Peppermint Twist, by NoCleverSig  
Part 2: Christmas in Corsets, by MajorSam  
Part 3: The Wine Tasting, by NoCleverSig  
Part 4: Biggie's Gift of the Nubbin, by ladydeadlock  
Part 5: Eggnog and Embers, by MajorSam  
Part 6: The Kissing Bough, by NoCleverSig  
Part 7: Cottage Christmas, by Steph_Schell

**The 12 Days of Sexmas:  
Cottage Christmas  
(Copyright 2010, by Steph_Schell)**

Helen frowned at the swirling snow that had trapped her in this cottage. "Bloody blizzard," she scowled.

"Staring at the snow will not make it disappear," John informed her.

Helen turned to him. "It's Christmas tomorrow," she pointed out. "Ashley will be wondering where we are. We always spend Christmas together, John."

He smiled at her. "I know, I'm there remember?"

"I know but I need to vent, and you're the only one here." Helen frowned again as she turned back to the storm.

"Ashley is old enough to know that these things happen. Besides, Henry, Will and Kate are there along with the rest of the staff. If you're that worried about it, you could let down the shield."

"You know full well that EM shield needs to stay up. Lord only knows what could get to us if we let it down."

"Do you doubt my ability to get us out of here quickly?"

"No but I'd prefer if you didn't use your powers right now."

"Then we'll simply be stuck here. Don't worry, love; we'll be home as soon as we can. And then we'll celebrate with Ashley. After all, Christmas has 12 days."

"There's only one Ashley really cares about," Helen murmured.

John studied her. There was tension in her shoulders and a definite sadness in her body. He needed to fix that. It was Christmas Eve after all. It seemed a distraction was in order. He could distract her with more words or…he could distract her with something much more pleasant.

John moved behind her and pulled her back into his arms. "Firelight never did do you justice," he whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"John," she moaned, half in protest.

John continued with his assault. He would be damned if he let her dwell on her melancholy thoughts right now. When she tried to struggle just slightly, John turned her to face him. "Might as well give in," he murmured after a thorough kiss. "You know you want to."

"I hate you," Helen sighed. Then began to kiss him back.

John chuckled against her lips as she pushed him back into the room. They ended up falling onto the carpet in front of the fire place. The kiss they shared began to grow heated as John's hands began to wander. Helen let out a moan as he ran his fingertips up her silk stockings. John let out a moan of his own when he realized the stockings were attached to a garter belt and thong. "Oh, Helen," he groaned. He reached up to play with the silk between her legs.

Helen mewled at his ministrations. "More," she whispered.

"As the lady wishes." It wasn't long before they reached ecstasy together several times that night.

The next morning, Helen was awoken by sparkling lights. As she raised her eyes to half mast, she realized it was sunlight dancing on the icicles outside. She groaned at the bright light and buried her face in John's shoulder. "Too bright."

John ran a hand down her naked form. "Best wake up," he told her.

"Why?"

"Because the fire died a while go, and we'll freeze if we continue lying here."

Before Helen could answer her phone went off. She grabbed both it and a blanket from the couch. She threw the blanket over them and put the cell on speaker. "Magnus," she greeted.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" An entirely too bright Ashley greeted them.

John let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a chuckle. "Merry Christmas," he called.

"Hey, Dad! I didn't think you were up."

"I wasn't until you called."

They could almost hear her blushing. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas. It sucks that we won't be together today."

"We'll be home soon," Helen promised. "And we'll celebrate then. Will you be alright there alone?"

"Mom!" Ashley whined. "I'm not 12 anymore. Besides, I've got people here to celebrate with. Are you guys going to be okay?"

Helen looked down at John. "We'll be fine. I love you, be good."

"Bye, Mom."

Helen tossed the phone away and continued looking down at John. "Well, the snow may have stopped, love, but we're still not going anywhere."

"Clearly. Still disappointed about missing Christmas?"

"A little." A mischievous glint appeared in her eye. "But there is a way you can make it up to me."

"Helen Magnus, you are insatiable."

"True. But would you love me any other way?"

John was too busy starting again to answer her.


End file.
